The present invention relates to dome covers for cooking utensils, and relates more particularly to a meshed dome cover which has a stepped outer flange portion for fitting over pots and pans of different diameters. When liquid is boiled in a pot or pan covered by such a cover, the dome cover will be lifted by rising currents of hot air. This causes the dome cover to repeatedly and noisedly impact the pot or pan.
Conventional dome covers are also specifically designed for covering pots or pans of one particular diameter. Therefore, conventional covers are not suitable for covering a variety of pots or pans.